When I Finally Get Kissed
by MsMills
Summary: A Swan Queen AU. Which is loosely based on the film Never Been Kissed. Regina is the undercover reporter and Emma is the teacher. Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey everyone, T**_ _ **his story is loosely based on the film never been kissed. There will be around seven chapters. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do not own once upon a time or never been kissed and the characters.**_

* * *

Regina mills, 25, newly employed copy editor to Mr Gold's magazine company, In new York. Walks into her bosses office wearing her black pant suit with white shirt.

"Hello. Have you had a chance to look at my story that I left on your desk" she asks as she approaches his desk.

Gold looks up.

"Hello dearie, do you mean the one about the blind Foster home mother?"

"Yes"

"Ah, well it was good, I'll get Zelena on to it" he looked back down at his paperwork and Regina looked disappointed.

"Oh. Zelena always gets the best stories" she replies sarcastically.

Gold Sighs and looks back up.

"Regina, Zelena is a reporter and your a copy editor"

"but you've done a dozen of my ideas in the past" she crosses her arms, as she stands in front of his desk.

"Yes, but your not a reporter Regina. A reporter needs to be agreesive and scoop to the lowest level to get the best stories" he looks bored.

"I can do that" she uncrosses her arms and looks serious and Gold laughs.

"A reporters life is messy and your all about order and control just stick to your editing"

"I can be out of control, just give me the chance" she pleads.

Gold smirks at her "just get me the copy by five" he says and looks back to the papers on the desk and Regina clenches her jaw and walks out.

* * *

Lunchtime.

Regina is sitting in the staff room of the magazine company, with best friend Katheryn. Who is 25, has long blonde hair and has been a Regina's best friend since high school and their eating their kale salad.

"Katheryn. Do you think I'm aggressive?" Regina asks.

Katheryn snorts at this and ponders for a moment.

"Well no, look at all the times you let your mother control you and let your sister get away with taking your stories"

Regina frowns.

Just because I'm not aggressive, doesn't mean I can't write" she said sadly.

Katheryn looks and Regina with sad eyes.

"Listen Regina, if you think you're a writer don't let anyone tell you differently. Look at me. Every day I come to this paper and I pour my heart and soul into what I do" she smiled.

"You write obituaries katheryn" Regina sassed and kathern nudged her arm playfully and thats when zelena walked in and sat opposite Regina

"um Regina, you know i got this date this evening.. well i was thinking maybe we could double date"

Regina nearly choked on her kale.

"You know Robin in editing? The one with the thing for green? I think i could set it up"

Regina shook her head.

"Forget it Zelena he smells of forest" she wrinkled her nose and Zelena sighed.

"When is the last time you went on a real live date Regina?" she then huffed.

"I'm concentrating on my career right now" she looked to Katheryn for support.

"Look sis. You're way under 30, you're attractive, guys want to date you. Whats the problem!'

kathryn laughs.

"The problem Is I don't want to just date any idiot and when I finally get kissed, I'll know"

Zelena and katheryn then trade looks and Regina rolls her eyes before adding "I've kissed guys before you idiots, you know that and the odd girl but I've just never Felt that thing"

"That thing?" Katheryn asks confused.

"That thing. That moment where You kiss someone and it's like the world around you gets all hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this other person and you know that one person is the person you're meant to be kissing for the rest of your life. And for that one moment you've been given this amazing gift and you want to laugh and cry at the same time because you're so lucky you found it, and so scared that it will all go away" she looks back down at her kale on the table.

"Damn Regina your a writer" katheryn then mutters and Regina gives a sad smile.

* * *

The next morning, It's packed in the magazine conference room. With ten staff around an oak table listening to magazine owner Mr gold, as he walks around the room with his gold cane and Regina and Katheryn are sat next to each other.

"Let me start out by saying that I was very impressed by the piece on the fashion show but since the competition did a better piece on the same subject, you're fired" he looks at Walsh who's face falls and everyone else watches, horrified.

"You heard me. Out" he shouts and looks annoyed. Whilst Walsh shuffles out and once his gone gold says "So. Happy march everybody and to celebrate, I've decided it's time for another undercover feature" he smiles looking round at everyone then says "You all know that some of my best inspiration comes from personal experience and it got me thinking. What do we know about kids today? What are they thinking? and then It hit me – "My Semester In High School." Gold looks at Regina "What's your name again dearie?" he asks, knowing fall well her name and just likes to annoy her.

Regina goes wide eyed momentarily before saying "Regina, you know that"

Gold smirks

"You enroll on Friday" he then says, leaving everyone open mouthed.

"Oh. But–I'm not a reporter yet…" she replies and Gold cackles before saying "You look the youngest here, Have fun" And he exits.

In Regina's office ten minutes later.

"It's finally happening, Katheryn! I'm going to write" she beams but Kathryn looks concerned.

"Maybe you should turn it down" Kathryn replies and Reginas face falls.

"You don't think I can do it!" she looks disappointed.

'"No - It's just a lot of pressure for your first piece, that's all. it's a major undercover piece. Look what Gold did to Walsh"

Zelena enters.

"Don't worry, I'll straighten all this out" she declares seriously.

"But I don't want it straightened out" Regina slumps down in her chair.

"This is way out of your league sis" Zelena replies and stands next to Katheryn, looking down at Regina who is sat at her desk.

"Neither of you think I can do this" she huffs

"That's not what we're saying" kathryn replies and Regina looks to her and says "What about when you wanted to seduce the guy in high school and you didn't think you could learn Spanish fast enough, who quizzed you on your verbs?" Kathern looks down, chastened.

"And when you" she looked to Zelena "Picked up knitting, to make hats, who showed you how to hold the needles?"

"You did" Zelena mutters and suddenly looks a little awkward and Katheryn looks to Zelena and says " YOU KNIT?"

Zelena crosses her arm and says "Yes and if you tell anyone else il kill you" she glare at her playfully.

Katheryn then puts her hands up in surrender and chuckles, whilst Regina says " So, this is my chance"

* * *

 _ **may upload the next chapter later tonight, it all depends if you guys are eager for the next one lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks for the response everyone :) and here's the next chapter where our ladies finally meet and**_ _ **I do not know anything of the American education system but for the purposes of the story Emma teaches Photography.**_

* * *

Friday morning.

Regina parks her black Mercedes into the parking lot and sees other cars filling the other parking spaces around her, for the beginning of the day.

Regina takes a few deep breaths.

'Okay, I can do this. I can do this" she tells herself and steps out of the car, wearing a black dress, earrings and heels.

She then heads into the school, where she merges with other students and is literally pushed into the lobby. She stares around, overwhelmed. seeing banners with signs that read "63 DAYS TIL PROM!"

She then inches her way from the crowd, until she is stopped by a guard who grabs her arm.

Where are you going? the rather large middle aged guar says.

"Oh, I'm a student. Most definitely a student. I am going to class. With my fellow students" she replies.

The guard stares at her strangely and then motions behind them, to three huge metal detectors that the kids are filtering through. Regina smiles in understanding and walks back

* * *

Three minutes later.

Regina's processions are laid out on the post-detector table - cell phone, electronic organizer, pager and it's being scrutinized by the guard.

Reginas sure she's been found out. But The guard picks up Regina's nail file and says "Weapon" And throws it in the trash and regina glares at him.

A further ten minutes later, she's sat in room 101 and listening to Belle French the English professor ramble on, about subjects she already knows and she glances around bored. Whilst everyone is listening intently. She then thnks, what have I gotton myself into.

After lunch, Regina enters room 108, feeling rather flat, after not making any progress nor friends and she sits down in the front row of her photography lesson and then looks to the door.

She then smiles as Miss Swan, a woman in her twenties, with long blonde hair and wearing skinny jeans, a fennel shirt and boots, enters the room.

The room then seems to get brighter, as she stares at the woman, but Regina shrugs it off a long moment later and she grabs a notebook out of her bag and then returns her attention to the beautiful, toned, blonde haired woman in front of her. Who is sipping coffee from a Starbucks cup.

"Hi, everyone" the teacher says happily and she spots Regina looking at her and she stares momentarily.

"I don t think we've met" she tells Regina as she locks eyes with the brunette and thinks brown like chocolate "I'm Emma" she then says and adds "although for some reason the school has this thing about not letting you guys call me by my first name"

Regina feels a fluttering within her chest and she doesnt understand it.

"I'm Regina. I think the school would probably be pretty comfortable with you calling, me that" she replies with a warm smile and Emma smiles back, as she cant seem to tear her eyes away from the beautiful brunnette student. However, she quickly pulls herself together.

"Since you're new here Regina, I love to drink my coffee during class, and since I allow myself to do this, I allow everyone to bring beverages to class aswel" she then looks to the rest of the class and says "How many of you actually read the assignment last night?"About six hands go up., "Not bad. Now how many of you spent more than thirty minutes eating salty snack foods?" Twenty hands. Emma laughs and Regina cant help but smile at her.

"Man. If I could just get you guys to read while you eat" she shakes her head and opens a book, not noticing Tink moving next to Regina.

"Here. We can share as you don't have a book yet" Tink tells Regina and they share a smile.

"Okay… as you know it's the final semester meaning personal projects" Emma says seriously, whilst looking round the class. "I hope you all have chosen your projects"

a blonde girl scouts out "Optical illusions miss"

Emma frowns and looks out the window, thinking I wish they would branch out but then says "That is always a popular choice, but remember your all be exhibitioning your projects it should stand out be different" she looks to Regina and asks "What about you Regina, have you chosen a project?"

Regina swallows and has to think quick.

"Deconstructed landscapes" she replies and thanks the internet for a her research on the subject.

Emma then beams and thinks thank you god, before saying "Did I mention to the class that I love our new student?" she grins goofily and Regina beams but another student says "Did I mention that the class also loves our new kiss ass?" And Reginas smile quickly fades.

"That's not exactly the kind of participation I'm looking for "Emma then snaps and the girl turns to Regina,totally insincerely and says "Oppps sorry"

* * *

After class. Regina and Tink make her way down the hall. Its the end o the school day and she's getting pushed and shoved by other students as they storm outside. A huge banner hangs overhead reading: "SIGN UP FOR SENIOR NIGHT!"

She makes it to the main entrance to the school, where she gets in her car and puts her head on the steering wheel. Wanting the nightmare to be over but she jumps at the knock on the car window.

She looks up at sees Tink standing there. She opens the car window.

"Hey, you okay?" Tink asks, as she slurps her shake.

"Yes fine. Do you want a lift somewhere?" Regina asks politely.

"Oh yeah, that would be cool. I need to get home, which is on central Ave do you know it?"

"Yes of course…I mean sure" she smiles and tink walks round and gets in.

"You got a nice car" tink says, as she eyes the leather interior.

"Thank you" Regina replies happily and starts the car and pulls off.

Moments later she asks "So what are your hopes, your dreams, what do you want to be?"

Tink swallows more of her shake and stares out the window.

"I dont know really. Maybe a Weekend flautist" she chuckles and hears Regina's phone start to ring.

"I think your knapsack is ringing" she then says and Regina pulls over and takes the cell phone out of her knapsack and answers it.

"Hello?" she says down the phone.

"Regina, What the hell kind of story are you pitching?! this is not amateur hour" he snaps.

Regina smiles awkwardly at Tink and covers the phone.

"It's my mother" she lies. "Hello mother, It's about cafeteria food"

There was a brief silence, as Gold couldn't believe this crap and then he said "You wanna be a reporter? Take a look at what sells! Sex scandals. Bribery. People jumping off buildings. So unless a kid just killed himself because he was being paid to have sex with the school mascot in a big vat of this cole slaw, you got nothing!" he slams the phone down and Regina says "Okay see you soon, bye" before putting the phone back in her bag.

Tink them says "Hey I was thinking...why don't we both work on our projects together"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean we can help each other out" She smiles.

Regina then nods in agreement and starts to drive again

* * *

Two days later.

Emma is walking around the class, looking at photos her students have taken.

"All the world's a stage" she tells everyone "i want you all to capture the essence of your projects. I am just not seeing it" she then walks back to her desk where she watches her students.

She pays particular attention to Regina, who she thinks is the most beautiful girl, she's ever seen but she feels annoyed at herself for thinking such a thing, about a student.

By the end of class, Regina quickly packs her bag not paying much attention and Emma calls out 'O.K., just a remember what I have told you all guys" a few students groan, whilst Regina follows Tink out, whilst smiling at Miss Swan, who smiles back.

Tink and Regina, then head out of class and down the hallway towards their lockers. Regina stops in front of hers, where a couple are Making out, blocking her and she rolls her eyes, before opening her bag and realizing she's left her notebook in Photography. She turns to Tink.

"I left my book in class. I'll see you later" she says quickly and heads back down the hallway and into her photography class, seeing Emma sitting at her desk. Shes looking in a magazine that Regina recognizes.

Emma looks up.

"Whoa. Deja Vu" she says in surprise.

"Sorry. I forgot my book" she gestures to it on the table and goes to pick it up and Emma bites her lip and watches the brunette. Who then turns and walks back towards her.

"I didn't take you as a regal reader?" She points to the magazine.

"Um, magazines and stuff sometimes get left behind" she mutters and then wonders why am i nervous. "I like looking at the photos mainly, which could be done better and they sometimes have a good piece like the blind foster mother"

Regina gapes and thinks i wrote that!

"So Regina…" she looks up at the brunette and closes the magazine."What do you want to do, after you leave this place and education?"

"Oh. I want to be a reporter" She answers and feels a little awkward and bad for lying to Emma.

Emma nods.

"May i ask, what made you choose a career in photography?" Regina then asks curciously and Emma nods again.

"I love taking photos" she looks away bashfully.

"And thats the only reason?" Regina asks with a smile.

Emma then chuckles "i guess so, but its a great reason" she smirks and Regina scoffs

"Are you sure your a teacher Miss Swan, because your certainly not like any vie known" Regina then says says seriously, which makes Emma chuckle again.

"Pretty sure, I've got the certificate and all" she smiles goofily and Regina laughs, causing Emma to smile wider.

"I better go" Regina then says as she feels a little hazy and slightly confused. She steps back.

"See you next class Regina" Emma then replies in understanding whilst watching her intently and Regina nods and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later.

Regina sits across the desk in Mr Gold's office. His reading the headline of the competitions magazine and not looking pleased about it.

Regina meanwhile waits, until he puts the magazine down and she leans over and picks it up. Causing him to grab it out of her hands in a rage.

"I am appalled Regina. That I have a reporter in there, undercover, for almost three weeks now and I had to read about this" he waved the magazine in his hand " in a rival magazine…You are going to become friends with the popular people. You are going to party with them. You are going to hang out with them on weekends. When they go to prom, you are going to be in their same damn limo!" Gold snapped.

Regina clenched her hands together in her lap.

"The popular kids and I, we just don't- I mean, I don't think I can do this"

Gold smirks.

"You wanted to be a reporter yes?"

"Of course" she replies.

"So do your damn job and I wont fire you okay?"

Regina ponders or a moment and stands up and leaves and goes to find Kathryn.

* * *

Two minutes later, she sees that Kathryn is busy writing at her desk and she goes and sits on desk and says "I can't do it. I thought I could. I am never going to be a reporter" she says and Katheryn looks up.

"Gold insists that I become friends with the popular kids. It's impossible"

Katheryn frowns.

"Why is that impossible?"

Regina sighs and looks down at her hands on her pencil skirt.

"High school has changed since i was there, its different now"

Katheryn shakes her head.

"Oh my god Regina! you've been to college, you're successful, you can do this"

Regina smiles and the next day, she approaches the school having clearly made a new attempt at style. As she's wearing the latest teen fashion but no one pays much attention.

Kateryn then waves frantically at her from a white van and Regina looks confused and scurries to the van.

"Katheryn, What are you doing here?"

"Just get in the van, Regina" she says seriously and pulls her in.

This is when Regina sees monitors and kathern starts to wrap wire around her waist and then pins a kid's plastic American flag onto her collar.

"What is this?" Regina snaps.

"Hidden camera, the magazine used it for our expose on overweight flight attendant"

Regina looks annoyed.

"I'm not doing this, until I speak with zelena" and suddenly Zelena speaks through a speaker "Stop being a pain in the ass sis" she snaps and Regina looks all around.

"Zelena?" She says in surprise.

"No, it's the Great and Powerful Oz. Now listen sis, you're in over your head. This is how it's gonna work. I review the tapes, I find your story."

"What if I say no?"

"You haven't good much choice" and Regina looks at Kathryn with concern before heading into class.

Where she finds herself standing, reading from her paper On her project and Emma is lost within her words and doesnt hear the bell ring. Class is over.

Regina then puts her stuff away and starts to follow Tink out but is stopped by Emma.

"Hey, Regina, hold on…You've been hiding something from me" she smirks.

"Oh I don't think so" her eyes dart left and right.

"I mean your writing. It's amazing, you're really talented"

"Thank you" she tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at Emma.

"So what are you thinking for college?" Emma then asks curiously.

"College. Haven't really thought about it to be honest" which was true.

"That's crazy. I'll get you some pplications" she goes to her desk and picks up her bag whilst regina panics

"Oh, no no no no no. Theres no need too"

"Regina you owe it to yourself to go. For your writing. You're a natural" she puts her rucksack over her shoukder and looks adoringly at regina who's heart swells

"Thank you miss Swan" she says sweetly.

"Its no problem Regina, you're different from anyone I've ever teached. When you speak in class, I can tell that You actually feel the words" she looks adoring at Regina.

Regina blinks a few times and takes in Emmas words and she beams in happiness.

Meanwhile, Kathryn is watching the monitor and is chuckling to herself before saying "She is so gay"

* * *

Nine days later.

Regina is at the carnival with Tink and her two friends and they line up for the Ferris wheel.

"I don't know about this" Tink says anxiously, as she sees her two friends sit in a bucket and then the last one comes down for her and Regina.

The brunette then gets in, while The Carny holds the safety bar open.

"Im sorry i cant do this" Tink says and steps out the way and Regina rolls her eyes and thinks great! and then it gets worse as the carny shouts out "I GOT A LONELY RIDE" (to Crowd) "SINGLE!"

This causes Regina to glare at the man, to hide her embarassment and she says "Do you have to yell like that?" But suddenly Emma appears as she had seen reginas predicament.

"This seat taken?" She asks with a small smile.

"No" Regina says lowly, as she watches Emma step into the buclet and is surprised that Emma is even here. The ride then JERKS into motion. Emma's now nervous

"Whoa"

"Are you okay miss Swan?" Regina says with a smirk.

"I'm gonna tell you something here, and I hope it doesn't undermine my position as an authority figure. I'm a little afraid of heights" Emma comfesses and Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"You're afraid of the Ferris wheel?" She chuckles.

"Actually, it's more the plunging head first into the crowd part that gets me" she chuckles nervously.

"Oh right" Regina shakes her head in amusement and they share a smile. Which is interrupted by a swaying of their bucket, caused by tinks friends in the bucket ahead.

"Oh crap!" Emma mutters and regina says "Don't look down!"

The bucket then rocks more violently and Emma shouts "CUT IT OUT! ENOUGH!" And the girls stop. Emma then turns to Regina."Okay This is okay'

Regina pats Emma's white knuckles on the bar.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma then says.

Regina nods.

"Do you think I am to friendly in class to my students?" Emma asks and Regina smiles "That's what makes you interesting miss swan" she answers honestly.

Emma lets out a relieved breath.

"God, I would love to think I'm an interesting teacher. I mean, I had maybe one or two teachers in high school who had any passion at all" she chuckles nervously.

"You do. You have passion. In the classroom"

"You have to say that. You're my student" She bites her lip.

"I don't have to say that" Regina replies lowly and feels a little hot.

The bucket then rocks again and Emma shouts "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU GUYS" the girls then laugh and Emma huffs "I'd like to tell you that we all grow out of it, but that's a lie. Some of us will always be rattling cages.. like some of my exes" She then goes wide eyed for a moment before saying "I dont know why im telling you that"

Regina smiles resuringly "That's okay. It's nice to have someone to talk to"

"Yeah..all I can tell you is that when you're my age, the guys will be lined up around the block for you"

Regina goes wide eyed and wonders why the blonde has said that, but says "You have to say that. You're my teacher" she smirks but Emma looks dead serious.

"The thing is, I shouldn't say that, because I'm your teacher" she replies and they look at each other, their smiles fading into realization.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, in photography class.

Emma is impatiently looking at the clock, waiting for the guest speaker to arrive. She thinks she's going go have to let the class go early, if the woman doesn't show.

Meanwhile, Regina sees Zelena, waving wildly from the other side of the glass door and her eyes widen, as her sister starts to make Get out of here, movements with her hands.

Emma then notices Regina's confused look and follows her gaze to a woman, wearing a pointed hat and gesturing to Regina to come out. However, She stands and then walks and opens the door.

"Hi. you're here for the talk right?" she asks with hope.

"Well, no" Zelena smirks. "However, I am sure once this is all over. Were be having plenty of talks' she chuckled an her own insight, after seeing Emma's doe eyes and sweet words towards Regina and her sister's need, to bring the blonde woman up in random conversations lately.

However, Emma was confused and wondered if this woman was mad and needed help.

'Sorry, I'm actually Regina's sister, its nice to meet you at last..I mean meet you" Zelena then added and Emma tilts her head and goes to say something, but Regina appears.

"Hello, What are you doing here?!" she says with a tight smile, looking between the two.

"I had a lunch break, so I thought I'd come by and see you" Zelena lied and Emma frowned because she could sense, that what she said wasn't quite right.

There was a brief pause.

"Ms Mills, Regina is currently in class. Can it wait till class is over?" Emma tells her and crosses her arms.

Zelena smirks

"Of course. Can I just have a private word first?"

Emma nods and gives Regina a soft smile, before heading back into the classroom.

* * *

"Zelena what the hell are you doing?" Regina snaps, once the door is closed.

"I just had to come see her sis. She's the story" Zelena informs her with a smug smile.

"What!' Regina snaps, looking totally baffled.

"Her. She's so into you. I just can't believe you haven't noticed and it's perfect. I can just see it now, student-teacher relations, how close is too close" Zelena grins.

"What are you talking about!, she's my teacher and...and she's not into me" Regina replies and shifts awkwardly on the spot, as her cheeks go slightly red.

Zelena then looks at her, like she's got two heads.

"Are you serious! That woman is sooo into you and I know. I've been watching you sis. Hell most of the office, have seen you two getting close"

Regina gapes, she's speechless.

"Please tell me, your not that oblivious" she stares at Regina in disbelief.

"I..there's nothing going on and I'm…I'm not gay" Regina replies lowly and she finds herself looking back into the class and looking at Emma. Who is looking at her. She quickly looks away and finds that her heart rate as picked up and she feels that feeling again.

She didn't understand it before, but now she's starting too now, ever since the night and the carnival she's began to realize that maybe there's something there...

Zelena then laughs .

"Well, your gay for her sis, as you always try and bring her up in conversation lately and you get that dreamy look and I'm telling you, she's very gay" She now looks into the classroom and sees Emma looking at her strangely.

Regina swallows thickly, then says rather quickly "I've got a story. It's a great story. There's students that keep the tags on, then return the clothes after they've worn them" she deflects and Zelena shakes her head in disagreement and tells her "We're speak later. Miss gay pants is giving me the evils"

Regina then sighs and watches Zelena start to walk away and she walks back into class. Where she thinks about the whole conversation with her sister for the rest of class and she finds herself, looking more into Emma's actions.

* * *

The next day, Regina decides to ditch classes and head to the meeting at work.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late" She says loudly and pushes past chairs to go and sit in her usual spot

"Miss Mills, what's the status on your story?" Gold asks seriously.

"I have, notes" she replies, unsurely.

"I don't need your notes Regina. I need your story. Though I speak for everyone when I say, I've seen the videos with Miss Swan. Compelling stuff" he cackles and  
all the workers nod in agreement. "But I want a story in the next three weeks. I'm saving the full page spread for you. You're gonna make one hell of a reporter. Oh, and if you don't, you are fired"

Regina feels her insides churn.

"Now, onto the next order of business. Marketing department-yes or no?"

* * *

Another two weeks, then come to pass and Regina has found herself questioning everything about herself and everything Emma has said or done around her.

She has had a couple of random conversations with the blonde, that have been strangely not been about school. She has found out Emma was in the foster system and she's had to work hard to get where she is today. That she loves grilled cheese and fries from a local diner called Grannies and that she thinks she can tell when people are lying to her.

However, she now finds herself standing in the school sports hall, at prom with one of Tink's setups.

She stands with him near one of the drinks tables, staring out, as Felix tries to flirt with her.

"I'm glad Tink said you'd come to prom with me. I think your pretty hot" he says confidently and she thinks this is far worse than my first prom.

She then mentally rolls her eyes. She knows that she's attractive, but she also knows, that's not the most important thing in the world and he is clearly not interested in knowing about her, as a person.

She then just fakes a smile and then thinks about how she was going to lose everything and the worst part of it,

* * *

would be losing Emma. Because once she finds out of her lie. She'd never speak to her again.

"Regina" a voice suddenly says and she turns her head and sees Emma in a suit and her hair is curled and shes wearing make up.

Regina is awestruck.

"I almost forgot–I got you a meeting with the admissions guy from Yale" she tells the brunette happily.

"what! But–I wasn't even going to go to college" she replies, trying to calm herself.

"I know, but I pulled some strings, got him to look at your writing, and he agreed to meet you" She beamed. She wanted Regina to have her dream job and be happy.

"Wow. You believe in me that much?" Regina says in awe as she looks into emerald eyes, losing herself a little more.

"Of course I do, you owe it to yourself–to your writing, to go to college. You're a great writer. You just have to find your story" Emma replies and she wants to reach out and touch Regina's hand,, but she doesn't, in fear of rejection.

So, instead they share a meaningful look and Regina doesn't know what to say or do, but then the annocer calls for everyone's attention, to annonce prom queen and king.

Inside Regina Is conflicted and she turns to the stage and watches, whilst thinking, she can't lie no more. She doesn't care about her job. She then see's Tink in the crowd and thinks, she's going to hate me the only person, who has made a true effort and been my friend. Is going to hate me.

A few minutes later, she then turns and sees Emma a few feet away. With a camera and she'd taking pictures, of the newly crowned Queen and King.

Regina then finds herself being pulled towards her and goes to stand next to her and says "Always the photographer"

Emma sighs and looks at the small screen, pressing the buttons.

"It's for the school" she then raises the camera again and Regina takes it and steps back, before Emma can grab it back.

"Hand it over?" Emma snaps, looking panicked.

"Why are you acting weird! I just want to see you photos" Regina replies, a little confused about Emma's attitude.

Emma crosses her arms and watches, as Regina strolls through them.

"These are good Miss Swan, I don't know why, you didn't want me to see them.." she says and then comes to one of her and Tink standing together looking across the room.

"I like this" she says and shows Emma, who begins to fidget.

The next photo, is her and Tink again. She smiles and goes to the next. Which is her and her prom date. She grimaces.

"I don't know why I agreed to go prom with him" she says, without thought.

"Your not close?" Emma asks, her palms are sweaty, she's never been this anxious in her life.

"No. It was Tink's idea and his actually only interested in me for my looks" she sighed and continued looking through the photo's, whilst Emma felt an ache within her chest.

"I like to think, We all have a soul mate out there somewhere and me and mine will be like penguins. Who have one mate for life. I bet you think I'm an idiot for thinking such a thing" she chuckles nervously and her cheeks redden. As she can't believe she's being this open.

Emma looks at her adoringly.

"Actually...That is a good way of putting it. I've never been good with words but that sounds like something I would like too" she smiles at Regina and they share another meaningful look. Until Regina looks back at the screen and sees another picture of her.

"You sure have quite a few of me" she chuckles and Emma grimaces. As she had found herself unable to stop taking photos of the brunette, through out the evening.

"Well, urm, your very photogenic" she says truthfully and then adds in her head 'and when you are around, the whole room is brighter'

Regina then sees another and wonders, if there's more to this, than meets the eye and a moment later, she hands the camera back and says "I better go find Tink" she looks out into the crowd and hesitates before looking back to Emma who nods, even though she doesn't want Regina to go...


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later.

Regina is looking around, for a certain blonde teacher, but she doesn't see her. She starts to worry that maybe Emma has left and she decides to walk around and try to find her, not knowing, what exactly she's going to say, when she does find her.

It then takes her three minutes and ten seconds to find Emma. She's sitting on a ledge, outside the sports hall and Regina goes to walk over and sit next to her. But she freezes upon seeing the camera screen over the blondes shoulder. Emma's looking at a photo of her.

Regina then feels her heart begin to thud and her mind goes totally blank. She doesn't notice Emma turn and look at her.

Shit, Emma thinks and hides the camera screen and says "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Fine." Regina says highly and swallows.

Emma then turns the camera off and sighs.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Emma she then asks, as she starts to stand up.

"Yes" Regina says firmly, as she gawks at Emma, unable to move.

"Whats wrong?" Emma then asks and Regina swallows and blinks, before looking down and saying "Nothing...nothing at all"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the office of the magazine company. Everyone is gathered round in the conference room. Watching everything unfold through the hidden camera.

Katheryn then rushes in and says "Did I miss the crowning"

"No, but Regina and Miss Gay pants are having a moment" Zelena replies and laughs and Katheryn smiles at this, as she looks at the screen. Where she see's Emma looking conflicted.

"Proms always make me sad. They're so final. Everyone's scattering, moving on, alone." Emma tells Regina and the brunette woman frowns at this, she wants Emma to be happy but she sounds sad. So, she tries to lighten the mood.

"It's weird, because "prom" is actually from the word "promenade". And you can't really promenade alone, can you?" She replies and feels a little awkward.

Emma smiles at this.

"You know, your pretty amazing Regina. Your so smart" she says honestly. "and there's...um...something I must tell you, I need to tell you before it's too late" she adds unsurely and Regina hopes, it's what she thinks it is and she then remembers the camera on her dress is on and she quickly removes it and breaks it. Leaving everyone in surprise in the office.

"There's something I must tell you too" Regina then says and takes a breath.

"You go first" Emma says and looks at Regina intently.

Regina meanwhile, puts a hand to her stomach and hopes that she won't ruin everything after what she's about to say.

"Everything I told you, from what I want my career to be to my likes and dislikes is all true. You must believe me"

"I do" Emma says and tilts her head.

"But I haven't been honest about one thing Miss Swan and you have to know the truth"

Emma frowns and crosses her arms defensively.

"Okay.." she replies and Regina takes a breath, she looks like she might cry.

"This is my first story as a reporter, I'm undercover for the magazine I work for" she confesses.

Emma just blinks.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't want to lie, but my boss is…" her shoulders slump and she looked pleadingly at Emma.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma snaps in disbelief.

"No. I am not" she holds her tears. "I'm Regina Mills, I am 25 years old and I work as as copy editor at Regal magazine and my boss, who is the major shareholder of the company. Made me go undercover to get a story"

Emma looks shocked and confused.

"And what's the story?" she then asks and there's a slight pause, before Regina says "You"

"Me? What the hell have I done" she snaps.

"Nothing" Regina mutters. "They just think, that there is a story about teacher/student relations.. here" she gestured between her and Emma.

Emma gapes at her for a moment and then says "Oh my God! I'm such an idiot! I.. Goddamnit, Do you have any idea what I went through every night because of you?! I was attracted to a teenager! I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do when I couldn't teach anymore! I thought I was the one being unethical"

Regina gapes at Emma's confessions and then Emma walks away.

"Wait, I was always going to tell you" Regina shouts, following her.

"You set me up. For a story Regina and you know what's crazy? I was actually considering waiting for you" Emma says painfully, as she turns around to face Regina.

"But now you don't have to.." Regina pleads.

Emma shakes her head.

"No, I bought all of your penguin crap. I thought I found her, the right one! And the problem was she was too young! but No, the problem was, she didn't even exist!" Emma snapped.

"I did exist. I do exist. I'm the same person Emma"

"The person I cared about wouldn't have done this. Everything out of your mouth has been a complete lie Regina. I don't know you at all. For all I know your sister isn't your sister" she looks passed Regina, as she can't even look at her now.

"She is Emma. Look, you could get to know me, again" Regina pleads.

Emma shakes her head and turns, walking away, without another word.

"Please. don't walk away" Regina pleads, but Emma goes to her yellow bug, gets in and drives off. Leaving Regina heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N This is the final chapter everyone and I hope you like fluff. Thanks for reading :)** _

The next day.

Regina walks into the office with Katheryn, they both look tired, As Regina had spent the night at Katheryn's, going over everything that had happened and not knowing how she was going to fix it.

Zelena approaches them.

"Why haven't you answered my calls. We've got nothing sis. You have totally screwed this up"

"We are not screwed Zelena. Yes, I made a mistake. But we will have a story"

Zelena and Katheryn look to one another, wondering what Regina means and with new determination, Regina walks out and goes home.

Where she begins to write on her computer. A story that would hopefully save her career and get Emma talking to her again.

* * *

A few days later and the day of magazine issue 108.

Gold comes into his office, he sits at his desk and opens the latest issue and goes straight to Regina's article. …"WHEN I FINALLY GET KISSED" By Regina Mill's." And there are three pictures next to the article. One is Regina at high school at 17, one is a recent prom picture courtesy of Tink, and one is her as a normal, 25 year old.

He starts to read...

 ** _'Someone once told me that, to write well, you have to write what you know. This is what I know. I am twenty five years old. I like to have order and control in my life and I spent most of my childhood years, doing extra homework._**

 ** _High school was more of the same. Then, I got the opportunity to work as a magazine copy editor, a job I never truly wanted, but I did it. because I wanted to be a reporter. One step closer right? but it turned out, that my one opportunity, has turned into a cruel joke. That I am yet to recover. And yes, it is embarrassing to share this with the world. But it would be hard to explain what I learned, and how I learned it._**

 ** _I received an assignment, my first as a reporter, to enrol in high school as a student, to gain some insight into kids today. Understandably, returning to high school was not what I remember it to be. A time in our lives that we can never truly repeat._**

 ** _A time that shapes us. A time that makes us who we are, for years to come and going through it the first time- helped make me who I am. But going there a second time, made me see that who I am is O.K._**

 ** _However, I do have one regret… A certain teacher was hurt, more than any other, in my path to self-discovery and though this article may serve as a step, it in no way makes up for what I did._**

 ** _To this woman, you know who you are, I am so sorry. And, I would like to add, that_** ** _I always thought, when I finally get kissed by the one. The world around us, would get all hazy and the only thing in focus. is you and the other person, but I know now, that is not the case._**

 ** _I don't need to kiss you, to know the feeling. As you make me feel that way, by just being around you. I am in love with you and so, I propose this - as an ending to this article, I Regina Mills will be waiting at my usual car space, outside the high school this Friday at 4.15. For fifteen minutes, to see if this woman accepts my apology and will give me, our first real kiss._**

* * *

Meanwhile across town, that afternoon.

Emma opens her classroom door and walks to her desk,. She's teaching a class for the year below Regina's and she's wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, as she couldn't be bothered, as she's been feeling depressed, ever since finding out about Regina.

She hears a dozen of her students being loud and tries not to let it get to her. She thinks about Regina. It's all she ever thinks about lately.

'She couldn't have been that sorry, since she's made no attempt to get in contact with me' she thinks and at the end of class, she is surprised to see Tink enter the room looking rather excited.

"You need to read this" Tink says and puts a magazine down on Emma's desk, at the page of Regina's article.

Emma then glances to the article and her eyes widen, at the pictures of Regina.

"You know about Regina?" She mutters in surprise.

"Yeah. She told me yesterday"

Emma gaped and stared at Tink.

"I thought it was a joke at first and I didn't believe her. So, she took me to her work, to prove it and well…I was surprised" she chuckled a little nervously.

"She took you to her work?" Emma said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. She introduced me to her sister and best friend" she smiled down at Emma before adding "I was kind of angry at her for lying to me, though"

Emma nods in understanding.

"But after meeting her sister and friend and seeing, how she genuinely sorry she was. I forgave her and I believe, she really didn't want to hurt anyone"

Emma nods.

"You really do have to read that Miss" Tink says, gesturing to the article.

"Why?" Emma asks, as she tilts her head at the blonde.

"It's important" she says and smiles and then looks to the clock on the wall and it's 3.57pm.

"You have to read it now. Bye Miss" she then hurries off. Leaving Emma confused and she then closes the magazine, whilst shaking her head and she packs up her belongings.

* * *

After packing her belongings into her bag, Emma looks through her phone checking emails and such, before she looks back to the magazine. She bits her lip and the curiosity, finally gets the better of her.

So, She reaches for it and opens it, to Regina's article and she starts to read.

A long moment later...she's dumbfounded and has to read it again, to make sure she's read it right.

The second time, makes her smile goofily and she's actually happy. The happiest she's been, since she doesn't know when and all those negative thoughts that she was having we're gone and a feeling of hope, washed over her.

She then looked to the time on the wall. It was now 4.24pm.

"SHIT!" she shouts and stands up. Not caring about her bag, she rushes out the classroom and down the hallway of the school, but she bumps into two students along the way. Who start to ask her questions and Emma tries to answer, as quick as she can, because she doesn't want to seem rude and she did, just literally nearly knock them over...but Regina is waiting for her...Regina, who has confessed to the world that she loves her and now, she needs to show the brunette that she does too...

* * *

Regina meanwhile, was stood next to her car anxiously. Hoping the blonde would show.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here" Tink told her, as she stood next to her. She had gone straight to the spot, after seeing Emma and waited for Regina to turn up.

"I hope so" Regina muttered, as she brushed a hand through her hair and looked towards the school.

Tink chuckled.

"I can't believe you love our teacher, I mean my teacher…a woman!"

Regina blushed slightly.

"I knew she may of liked you, liked you, but you! this is like wow and why are there reporters here?" Tink then asked.

Regina frowned.

"My boss wants a follow up. Apparently the readers will want to know what happens"

"Oh. well she'll we stupid not to accept your apology, after what you wrote"

"Thank you dear" she took a breath and looked at her watch. 4.27pm.

"Three minutes" she mutters and sighs, not knowing that Emma had got distracted by two students asking her questions, but she quickly manages too get away and she's rushing to the doors.

* * *

It's now 4.30pm and Regina is feeling devastated and looking to the ground.

However, there's a sudden commotion and Tink nudges her arm, making her look up and see Emma Swan, walking quickly towards her with a goofy grin.

Time slows for the brunette in that moment, as she watches Emma finally engulf her in an embrace.

"Regina…sorry, I just read your article.. it's…I knew you could write, it was so beautiful.." she says next to the brunettes ear.

"Thank you" Regina replies in amazement, that Emma is actually speaking to her, is hugging her right now.

Emma then pulls back and looks over Regina's face. She's missed her. More than she had thought possible.

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" Regina asks.

Emma pretends to ponder for a moment. Ignoring the chattering around her.

"Yeah, I'll forgive you Regina, on one condition" she bites her lip.

"What is it?" Regina asks slightly concerned and wide eyed.

"That i can kiss you right now" she smirks and keeps her eyes locked on brown ones.

Regina smiles widely at this and nods her agreement, as she looks to soft pink lips which makes Emma smile.

She then leans in and kisses her...A kiss, that is breath-taking. A kiss that makes the world go hazy. And a knowing, that this is the person, your meant to kiss, for the rest of your life and this, makes them fall deeper into the abyss of happiness...forever...

The End...


End file.
